The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ajuga reptans, given the name, ‘Toffee Chip’. Ajuga is in the family Lamiaceae. This plant originated from a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of Ajuga ‘Chocolate Chip’ (an unpatented plant with the synonym ‘Valfredda’). The mutated plant was found in a garden at an Oregon nursery.
This plant is unique in its foliage coloration and markings. Mature leaves are colored gold to cream on the margin with shades of gray green in the center. New leaves show brown and khaki shades. ‘Toffee Chip’ has the same great attributes of its parent, the dwarf habit, the small, narrow leaves and blue flowers on ten centimeter spikes.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.